The invention relates to a shift rod for a manual transmission.
A shift rod of this type that is known from German Published Examined application Ser. No. (DE-AS) 21 65 629 consists of two segments that are connected with one another by means of a fork joint. For uncoupling the fork joint from vibrations, it is equipped with an elastic bush. If this type of a bush is made to be very flexible in order to achieve a good disconnection from the vibrations, the shift rod, as a whole, becomes so flexible that no precise coordination is obtained between the movement of the manual gear shift lever and the position of the shift fork in the transmission.
It is an object of the invention to develop such a shift rod having a damping body in such a way that a good uncoupling from vibrations as well as a precise shifting becomes possible.
This objective is achieved by developing a vibration coupling joint between two shifting rod segments which is softly resilient over a predetermined short distance and stiffly connected thereafter with a very stiff transfer of twisting forces. If the damping body that is inserted into the shift rod, in longitudinal direction of the shift rod, is developed to be softly resilient over a short distance, the vibrations that are introduced into the shift rod by the engine transmission unit are damped effectively. Since subsequently the spring progression of the damping body rises steeply, a quasi-rigid coordination is ensured between the movement of the manual gear shift lever and the shifting movement in the manual transmission so that the transmission gears can be shifted very precisely. In twisting direction of the shift rod, the damping body is developed to be every stiff with respect to torsion so that also for the preselection of the gears, an exact coordination is achieved between the selecting movement of the manual gear shift lever and the preselection position of the respective transmission components.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.